The Evil Eye
by Miki Bidan
Summary: He was so scared. He heard a noise. He snapped back only to meet red eyes. Ban stood in fear. He wanted to scream but his voice didn’t give him aid. He gasped and rough hands caught his neck and pressed it. One Shot. T just to be safe. Warning AU


**The Evil Eye. (Edited)**

**I had already posted this story but I found errors so I uploaded the script again. It's edited in some parts.**

**This is story about how Ban got his evil eye. One shot. Please R and R.**

**Warnings- Major AU and Rated T for violence. **

**Enjoy! **

"Mommmyyyy!" A woman in her 30s sat up. She knew what was going to happen. She heard the patter of feet as they opened the door and a small figure threw itself on her. "Mommy! I saw him Boggo Monshter!" A little boy said in his small voice. "Boggo Monster?" she wondered.

"Oh! Boggiey Monster! There's no such thing, Ban." She laughed. "Yeah, son, there's no such thing as Boggiey Monster!" His father ruffled his hair.

Ban shook his head hard. "No, mommy, I saw him!" he said. "Ban, do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy?" she asked. Ban nodded. He slept comfortably between his mommy and daddy. He snuggled up to his mommy for comfort. He felt comfortable. His eyes closed slowly.

He was about to enter the world of dreams when he heard a sound. He was snapped out of his dreams. He opened his eyes slowly, his ear alert for noise. He heard it again.

Ban got up. He slowly got up and crawled out of the bed. He stood on the floor. He surely heard a noise? Yes, he heard it again. Ban looked around. Where was it coming from? Ban moved towards the door. He opened it slowly. He felt cold wind hit his cheek as he opened the door. Ban shivered. He walked out of the room leaving the door open. He walked slowly to the living room. He flinched at the shadows fluttering on the wall.

"Where is noish commin flom? Ban wondered. He reached the kitchen and entered the door. He shivered. "Mommy." He whispered. He looked at the tap. It was dripping. "Tap ish drippin!" he said. He ran to close it. He somehow reached it.

He turned the tap to stop it. It stopped. Ban sighed. Suddenly he felt a movement behind him. Ban turned. "Boggo Monshters." He whispered. He walked to the door slowly, shivering. He stepped out and walked to a familiar door.

Ban entered his room and went to his study table. He was so scared. He heard a noise. He snapped back only to meet red eyes. Ban stood in fear. He wanted to scream but his voice didn't give him aid. He gasped and rough hands caught his neck and pressed it.

Ban gasped for air. He clawed wildly in the air searching for something. His fingers hit against something.

His Baseball bat!

He tried to hold but the thing behind him flung him in the air. Ban hit his head against the wall hard. Before he could open his eyes he was again lifted and hit against the wall. Ban moaned but he couldn't scream. What was happening!

"Ban Mido, you DIE!" The figure hissed. Ban was again hit against the wall. Then he was brought to his feet and pushed hard. He stumbled and smashed his head against the window. The glass broke making a lot of noise. Bit of glass fell down on the ground.

His mother woke up. "What was that!" she said and shook her husband. "Hiroki! Hiroki! Wake up!" he got up, startled. "What?" he asked. "I heard the sound of glass breaking and Ban's not in bed too!" she said. Hiroki got up at once and ran to the open door. "Ban! Ban!" he shouted.

Ban opened his eyes. He was groggy. He opened his mouth to scream but instead a metallic taste met his mouth. He was horrified. It was… it was…

Blood!

"Mommyyyyy!" he screamed, his voice flowing out. "BAN!" His mother screamed. His parents ran to the door and banged it. It was locked.

Ban shouted as loud as he could. "Mommmyyyyyy! Daddyyyyyy!" he gasped as the figure got hold of his neck. "Shout as loud as you can! No body can save youuuu!" the voice gave an evil laugh. Ban struggled. The figure lifted him and brought him closer to his face. Ban stared into red eyes which shone. He closed his eyes trying to avoid the light but his eyes were just drawn to the light.

He looked into those eyes and screamed. The next moment he was thrown across the room. Ban got up and limped towards the window aimlessly. He didn't know what he was doing but he heard the door click open and his father's calls and his mother's scream and he jumped out of the window. He closed his eyes and waited for his doom. He landed on something soft but thorny.

He lucky enough to land on a bush. Ban scrambled out of the bushes and limped helplessly towards the gate of the little cottage and opened it and stumbled on the road. His feet hurt but he had to go on…

Then,

He heard an explosion behind him and he was thrown off his feet towards the road. He closed his eyes as he met head met the concrete ground. He opened his eyes a bit and was greeted by the sight of fire.

Ban understood at once. His house was destroyed and so were his parents. He couldn't think anymore. His eyes heavy from fatigue, closed. Ban sighed. He just wanted to sleep and nothing else.

He stretched on the ground and snuggled back to sleep.

23- year-old Ban, a current member of the Get Backers, opened his eyes. He sweated furiously. He remembered his dream. It was so horrifying. He remembered,

Remembered,

How he had got the evil eye.

**Please R and R. Don't flame, please. I hope you liked the story. The topic kind of **

**flowed into my mind! I don't plan stories, they just come out themselves. **

**Please be sure to review!**

**Miki Bidan.**


End file.
